classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pininfarina
' Pininfarina S.p.A.' (BIT: PINF) (short for Carozzeria Pininfarina) is an Italian car design firm and coachbuilder in Cambiano, Italy. Founded as Società anonima Carrozzeria Pinin Farina in 1930 by automobile designer and builder Battista "Pinin" Farina, Pininfarina has been employed by a wide variety of high-end automobile manufacturers, including Ferrari, Maserati, Rolls-Royce, Cadillac, Jaguar, Volvo, Alfa Romeo, Honda, Fiat, and Lancia. It also has designed trams in France, high-speed trains in Holland, and trolleys in the USA. Since the 1980s Pininfarina has been consulted on industrial and interior design. Pininfarina was run by Battista's grandson Andrea Pininfarina until his death in 2008. Andrea's younger brother Paolo Pininfarina was appointed as successor. The Pininfarina Group employs more than 3,000 people in subsidiary company offices throughout Europe, as well as in Morocco and China. Pininfarina is registered and publicly traded on the Borsa Italiana (Milan Stock Exchange). History The company was founded as Società anonima Carrozzeria Pinin Farina in 1930 by automobile designer and builder Battista "Pinin" Farina. Pininfarina was run by Battista's grandson Andrea Pininfarina until his death in 2008. Andrea's younger brother Paolo Pininfarina was then appointed as successor. After World War II, a number of automotive manufacturers were interested in working with Pininfarina, whose highly innovative Cisitalia 202 design had attracted wide attention. The subsequent cooperation with Nash Motors resulted in high-volume production of Pininfarina designs and provided a major entree into the United States market. In 1952, Pininfarina visited the U.S. for the unveiling of his design for the Nash Ambassador and Statesman lines, which, although they did carry some details of Pininfarina's design, were largely designed by Nash's then-new in-house styling staff when the original Farina-designed model proved unsuited to American tastes. The Nash-Healey sports car body was, however, completely designed and assembled in limited numbers from 1952 to 1954 at Pininfarina's Turin facilities. Nash heavily advertised its link to the famous Italian designer, much as Studebaker promoted its longtime association with Raymond Loewy. As a result of Nash's marketing efforts, Pininfarina became well known in the United States. Pininfarina also built the bodies for the limited-series Cadillac Eldorado Brougham for General Motors in 1959 and 1960, assembled them and sent them back to the U.S. There were 99 Broughams built in 1959 and 101 in 1960. A similar arrangement was repeated in the late 1980s when Pininfarina designed (and partially assembled) the Cadillac Allanté. The car's bodies were assembled and painted in Italy before being flown to Detroit for final vehicle assembly. Notable car designs * 1933 Alfa Romeo 8C 2300 * 1936 Lancia Aprilia * 1938 Lancia Astura * 1948 Cisitalia 202 * 1952 Ferrari 250 * 1952 Nash Ambassador * 1952 Nash-Healey * 1953 Four Berlinetta and one Spyder version of the Maserati A6GCS/53 * 1955 Ferrari 410 Superamerica * 1955 Peugeot 403 * 1956 Austin A40 Farina * 1957 Lancia Flaminia * 1958 BMC Farina cars - Austin A55 Cambridge Mk II, MG Magnette Mk III, Morris Oxford V, Riley 4/68, Wolseley 15/60 * 1959 Fiat 1800/2100 * 1960 Ferrari 250 GTE * 1960 Peugeot 404 * 1961 Fiat 2300 * 1961 Cadillac "Jacqueline" Brougham Coupé (named after Jacqueline Kennedy) * 1962 BMC ADO16 * 1963 Chevrolet Corvair Super Spyder Coupé (2 built) * 1963 Chevrolet Corvette Rondine Coupé * 1963 Datsun Bluebird 410 * 1963 Mercedes-Benz 230SL concept car ("Pininfarina Coupé") * 1964 Ferrari 275 * 1965 Ferrari Dino 206 * 1965 MGB GT * 1965 Nissan Cedric 130 * 1966 Alfa Romeo Spider 1600 Duetto * 1966 Ferrari 330 GTC * 1966 Fiat 124 Sport Spider * 1966 Fiat Dino Spider * 1966 IKA-Renault Torino * 1967 Proposal for replacement for BMC 1100 (ADO16) * 1967 Proposal for replacement for BMC 1800 (ADO17) * 1968 Ferrari Daytona * 1968 Peugeot 504 Cabriolet and Coupe * 1971 Fiat 130 Coupe * 1971 Ferrari 365 GTC/4 * 1973 Ferrari 365 GT4 BB * 1975 Ferrari 308 * 1975 Lancia Montecarlo * 1975 Rolls-Royce Camargue * 1976 Peugeot Peugette concept car * 1978 Jaguar XJ6 * 1984 Ferrari Testarossa * 1984 Ferrari 288 GTO * 1984 Honda HP-X concept car * 1985 Ferrari 328 * 1985 Peugeot 205 Cabriolet and Saloon (4 doors) based on Gerard Welter's initial design of the 205 (1983) * 1987 Alfa Romeo 164 * 1987 Cadillac Allanté * 1987 Ferrari F40 * 1987 Peugeot 405 * 1989 Ferrari 348 * 1989 Peugeot 605 Gallery DSC09581.JPG|Pininfarina badge DSC09586.JPG|Pininfarina badge DSC09935.JPG|Pininfarina badge DSC09934.JPG|Pininfarina badge Category:Coachbuilders